


Banana Pancakes

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Bawson drabble, Domestic Mike Lawson, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Ginny "Whipped" Baker, Horrible humming, Mike "Whipped" Lawson, Rainy day antics, Soft Ginny Baker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: “Babe,” Mike starts. He loves Ginny with every fiber of his being but her humming makes him question his sanity sometimes. “What on God’s green Earth are you humming?” She gives him a shocked hum as if it wasn’t obvious. “Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, duh! You’ve never heard it?”“Oh I’ve heard it, just never heard it hummed so horribly,” he teases. Ginny shoves him with her hip. “You can’t get on key for shit.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some belated Christmas fluff. Inspired by one of my favorite songs.

Can't you see that it's just raining?  
There's no need to go outside

Baby, you hardly even notice  
When I try to show you this  
Song is meant to keep you  
From doing what you're supposed to  
Waking up too early  
Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now

 

Mike hates New York City. He hates how cocky people are, he hates how busy the city is and he definitely hates the weather. One day it’s hot as balls and it's rainy the next and today is the later. 

What Mike doesn’t hate is the way Ginny is curled up against him at the moment. She always claims she doesn’t cuddle in her sleep but that has proven to be a straight up lie (or she became cuddly after Mike). Her hair drapes over her face as he listens to her breathing, the deep inhales and exhales soothing to his ears. He may hate New York but he loves Ginny enough to follow her there. After her season-ending injury, Mike was overcome with guilt. He had been the one that let her out there even when he knew she needed to stop. If Ginny asked for the world, Mike would give it to her if she could. 

After their near kiss, everything had been complicated and weird between the two so much so they barely could hold a normal conversation that wasn’t clipped. Mike retreated to his ex-wife Rachel after learning she was no longer engaged. Even when they were dating he knew that it wasn’t right. She was no longer the love of his life, sure he still loved her but not in the way he knew she deserved, no matter how much she hurt him. So he broke up with her, gently and easy. 

“I hope you find someone who makes you happy, Mike.” Rachel’s nonchalant look she gave him almost masked her sadness. 

“I think I already have,” Mike smiled weakly as he kissed her forehead and left her hotel room. That night he mustered up the courage to call Ginny who was in New York City rehabbing. He had offered, as a friend and teammate, to help her through her rehab but Ginny is a stubborn (and slightly prideful) woman, she did not want Mike there to see her suffer. But Mike is equally as stubborn, it was the least he could do to help ebb the guilt that he had (if he had just listened to management and Blip, maybe she wouldn’t have gotten hurt). 

Mike brushes Ginny’s unruly mane out of her face, his touch causes her to stir in her sleep. She moans softly and snuggles deeper into him, making him her own personal pillow. He kisses the top of her head softly before unraveling their limbs to get out of bed. Gingerly making his way to the bathroom, he cleans up quickly before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. 

The apartment that Ginny has been staying in is modest which fits her perfectly. There’s exposed brick all throughout the two bedroom apartment, walls covered in baseball memorabilia and pictures of friends (Mike notices that the only family picture she has up is one of her father on the mantle of the fireplace…he doesn’t ask her about it). The kitchen is open, gray and white is the theme of the cabinets that accent the black marble countertops. There are many windows which is surprising to Mike since this is a woman who is under the spotlight constantly that maybe she wouldn’t want to feel like she’s being watched in her own home. Large windows make up the wall of the kitchen, providing plenty of natural light while exposed beams keep the place industrial. 

Mike grabs pancake mix from the pantry (he does the grocery shopping since he does the cooking but he doesn’t complain) then grabbing a bowl, whisk, spoon and the stovetop skillet. The only good thing his mother did for him (besides birthing him, raising him and getting him into baseball) was being a shit cook. Mike hated to admit it (well not really) but he was a pretty good cook and it made him elated to cook for someone with an appetite as ferocious as Ginny’s. 

As he mixes the batter, he hears light footsteps come from the living room. He looks up and grins when he sees his girl. 

“Morning sleepy head,” he smiles as Ginny wraps her arms around him from behind. She snuggles her face in his back, sighing happily. “Sleep well?”

“Mhmm,” Ginny mumbles. She moves to sit on the counter to the left of him, his old tee hiking up high on her shapely thighs. She runs her hand through her messy curls, her movements lazy but deliberate. “You’re making me pancakes? You didn’t have to do that.” Mike snorts. 

“Yeah I did, you don’t cook remember?” The last time Ginny cooked, she burnt rice. Mike is sure she can burn water. 

“I’m trying!” Ginny huffs. Mike offers her a lazy grin. 

“Just watch and learn rook,” he sprays the skillet lightly with Pam before scooping out some batter. He pours it into a perfect circle and continues to do this until he has six perfect circles going. 

“Whatever old man. Just you wait, one day I’m gonna learn how to cook so well, you’ll cry.” Ginny reaches for the bunch of bananas sitting next to her. “Can we put bananas in them?” 

“I’ll wait with baited breath sweetheart and you never eat pancakes with bananas.”

“I know but I wanna try something new.” 

“Okay, cut up the bananas then!” Ginny gives him the biggest smile, Mike swears he might melt. She hops down and gets a cutting board and knife, making quick work of peeling the bananas and cutting them into small circles. Mike flips the pancakes and lets them cook on the other side. 

“Can you grab plates, Gin?” Mike asks sweetly, Ginny smiles and kisses his cheek before getting three plates. Mike puts the finished pancakes on a plate and loads the skillet with six more. Ginny places the banana slices on the fluffy batter as she hums, horribly.  
“Babe,” Mike starts. He loves Ginny with every fiber of his being but her humming makes him question his sanity sometimes. “What on God’s green Earth are you humming?” She gives him a shocked hum as if it wasn’t obvious. 

“Banana Pancakes by Jack Johnson, duh! You’ve never heard it?”

“Oh I’ve heard it, just never heard it hummed so horribly,” he teases. Ginny shoves him with her hip. “You can’t get on key for shit.” 

“Fuck you Lawson, I’d like to hear you sing,” Ginny challenges as she nibbles on a pancake. Her dimples poke out as she chews. 

“Never in your life, Baker.” When the pancakes are all done and Ginny has finished the unused bananas, the pair plops down on the couch, their backs on opposite ends. Their legs intertwine as they eat peacefully while Mike’s phone softly plays Jack Johnson’s perfect lazy day song. Mike figures he could get used to this. 

“Thanks for making me breakfast,” Ginny smiles as she climbs into Mike’s lap. Her head rests on his shoulder, his hands making soothing circles on her back as he hums with the song. 

“You’re very welcome, Ginny.” Ginny looks up at Mike and gives him a smirk. “What? Why are you looking at me like that? I know I’m good looking and all…” 

“You said I’d never hear you sing,” she teases. Mike rolls his eyes and nuzzles his nose against Ginny’s, earning a delighted squeal. 

“I’m humming not singing, silly.” 

“Well, it’s better than I expected.” 

“I’m glad I didn’t bust your ears! Can’t say the same for mine, though,” Mike teases back. 

“Ugh, do you always have to ruin the moment?” Mike laughs and presses his lips to hers, earning a soft sigh of approval. 

“No, but I think I just made up for it.” Ginny bites her lip before going for another kiss. 

“I love you old man,” she whispers against his lips. 

“I love you too rookie,” Mike whispers back. And boy does he.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for adoration and validation so please comment, like and/or subscribe! I'm on tumblr by the same name :D


End file.
